


Self Exploring

by Fluidpersonofcreativity



Category: Final Space (Cartoon)
Genre: First time mastirbation, Kind Of Explicit, Masturbation, lc is innocent in times like this, self discovery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-07 17:13:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15223913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluidpersonofcreativity/pseuds/Fluidpersonofcreativity
Summary: He was just trying to be resting peacefully, until he discovers a new feeling, from down there.





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Cuz... Cuz why not?

It was such an exhausting time. It was already night, almost a quarter past 10 at night. Lord Commander was in his bed, frustrated that he couldn't sleep. Usually when this happened, he would read some books or simply stare at something, but not this time. He was trying to sleep by closing his eyes, but he had no avail. 

"I hate going through insomnia. So pathetic..." Lord Commander had said coldly. He then moved again to the side, and then the other, and so on. But suddenly, he started to feel hot. And what's more? He wasn't feeling just hot, but strangely weird. And this feeling came from down there, his privates. Lord Commander had never felt this feeling before, specifically from down there.

"Now what kind of strange feeling is this?" Lord Commander mumbled to himself, he then removed the blankets away from him, and he lifted his sleeping robe, soon seeing a bulge on his pants. He looked at it in pure confusion. He poked lightly on the bulge, only to feel a strange sensation come from the bulge, making Lord Commander gasp lightly. 

"That... Kind of felt... Nice..." He said, soon poking it again frequently, causing some breathy moans to go itself away from his mouth. He wanted to feel more of that sensation. That *sweet* sensation. Soon, he began to feel such curiousity, that he couldn't handle but take his pants of, including his underwear. After Lord Commander took of his pants, he was greeted by his own erection, he looked at it in shock. He couldn't believe it, was this erection normal? Lord Commander then proceeded to poke his member, only to lightly stroke it with his finger, making himself moan. He then continued to stroke it, slowly adjusting himself to the feeling. Soon, Lord Commander felt very unbearingly needy, which caused him to grab his member and begin to masturbate slowly. 

"O-oh... That... That feels so good. Nnngh..." He said to himself, Lord Commander then began to fasten his strokes, moaning louder each stroke he made. This was something so new, Lord Commander couldn't believe how good it felt, he closed his eyes, focusing on the pleasure he was having. Soon, he felt something warm on his hand, but he didn't care. He just wanted to feel that sensation. 

"Ah... o-oh... oh yeah... Nngh!" Lord Commander moaned out, still masturbating now quite fastly. His moans were breathy, the pleasure made his desires go up, his need to feel this pleasure made him desperate. Soon he felt overwhelmed with pleasure, moaning out of the top of his lungs, all while he still masturbated whilst cumming. He soon felt too sensitive and decided to stop, gasping for some of the most needed air. Lord Commander soon opened his eyes, it was blurry at first, but once he was able to focus, he witnessed the mess he had made, blushing a bit. 

"Oh... My... What a mess... wait... (checks his hand, cum was on his palm) Maybe that has to do with the feeling..." Lord Commander mumbled to himself, he had to admit, it was pretty fun to do. The way it felt and the way it made him want more. 

"That was so fun.~ I liked it." Lord Commander said. Suddenly, he let out a big yawn, immediately noticing that he was tired. The small lord simply cleaned his hand with a nearby tissue he had and decided to clean the evidence of the "feeling" to not make any suspicion nor embarrasment toward himself. Once he was done, he put his sleeping robe on, forgetting to put his pants and undergarments on, but he really didn't care, no one was going to judge him. He then got comfortable and closed his eyes, soon falling into a slumber he really deserved. 

Lord Commander was quite certain that he would do this another night, but he took a note to self to bring himself a towel. 

'What a game...' He thought before his mind went on blank for sleep. 

 

*End*  
For now


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He felt it again, but this time... It was so strong. But luckily, he had some experiment up his sleeve.

It was already midnight. Pretty late, well, at least for Lord Commander. He wasn't sleeping at all, due to one cause he felt a month ago. 

He was in his *moments of the feeling* again. 

Lord Commander sighed to himself rather loudly. He was not expecting this to happen so suddenly. And even more stronger than ever. Luckily, he took some of his time searching for information on the feeling he felt, which he eventually called it the heat. He had watched some videos by accident and actually decided to learn more about it throughout the videos. But as he kept on further, he had encountered something he had never in his life seen before. 

Gay sex

When he witnessed this, he was purely in shock. But he couldn't take his eyes of it, he was interested much to his dismay. 

When Lord Commander had remembered what he had witnessed, he slowly underwent into self discussion before deciding on what he could do about the heat. Soon, an idea had came across his mind, but that required something he was quite scared about. He got out of his bed and silently went over to his nightstand. On it, was a small bottle of lube and for in case, a condom. He took the two things and put it on his bed, then he went to a drawer full of his clothes. Lord Commander soon searched under the clothes, gently lifting them out of the way before he found something that he stole from a female. 

A vibrator, dark in color. 

Lord Commander slightly blushed before taking it out, soon making his way to the bed. Once he made his way, he slowly took off his sleeping garments and underwear. Suddenly, he felt like he had forgotten something, but then quickly remembered. He went to the drawer and searched for a towel. Once he found the appropiate one, he took it out and laid it flat on the bed, making sure that all he needed was right beside the towel. Lord Commander then climbed up on the bed and began to caress his body gently, searching for turn-on spots. Soon, he slowly trailed one of his hands down to his member, slowly encouraging it to become hard. Lord Commander soon moaned a bit. 

"O-oh... (Looks at the vibrator, then at the condom) I hope it feels good after a bit... And worth trying." Lord Commander mumbled to himself, he then took the vibrator and put it next to him. Then he took the condom and opened it, then took the vibrator. He tried to put the condom on the vibrator, but had failed at first. After a couple of tries, he successfully put it on the vibrator, making sure that it is in place. He then took the lube and applied some on the vibrator, then at his hole, moaning at the strange feeling it gave. Soon, Lord Commander slipped a finger in gently, but he moaned a bit in pain, yet he didn't take his finger out. Soon, he had taken out his finger and took the vibrator and positioned it, he breathed deeply before he decided to slide it in. 

"Here goes... (Lord Commander puts the vibrator inside his hole, causing him pain at first) Ow! Oh... Ow... *huff* S-so this is w-what happens in the first time... O-oh... ow..." Lord Commander moaned out in pain, small tears shed out from his eyes. He then breathed slowly, trying his best to relax his ring of muscles. 

A few minutes go by, the pain finally went away. Lord Commander had been still for the whole time, waiting for the right time to start. He soon grabbed the vibrator and slowly pulled it out until the tip, causing him to moan a bit in pleasure and pain at the same time. Soon, Lord Commander started to thrust the vibrator in and out slowly, moaning at the foreign feeling. After he got used to the feeling, he started to thrust the vibrator slightly faster and harder, causing him to moan louder in pleasure. 

"Hnngh... A-ah... T-that feels good... Mmm..." Lord Commander moaned out, enjoying the feeling he was being given. Then, he started to thrust harder, making himself moan louder each thrust he did with the vibrator. Suddenly, his fingers sort of slipped and had pressed a button, causing the vibrator to turn on at a medium vibration level, this made Lord Commander moan loudly, his eyes were now rolled up and he was drooling from the immense pleasure. 

"AH! O-OH! Yeah, that feels so good! Nnngh!" Lord Commander had moaned out, his focus was only on the pleasure. He then began to thrust the vibrator with all his might, moaning so loudly. He now didn't care if someone heard him, he just wanted the pleasure, *all of it*. Soon, Lord Commander felt the need to cum, but in fact, he was already cumming. Soon, he had to take the vibrator out of his hole and put it aside, still in medium vibration level, due to being sensitive. Lord Commander then laid there on the bed, panting and recovering from the orgasm he did. He then looked at the vibrator, and checked it, in which he accidentally turned it off. Suddenly, he noticed the button. 

"Oh... So that's what turned it on... Huh..." Lord Commander mumbled to himself. Suddenly, a yawn had taken over him, his eyes felt heavy. Then, Lord Commander had taken the towel of the bed and threw it aside, he also took the condom off the vibrator and threw it in the trash he had nearby for scrap paper, and he immediately hid the vibrator under his bed. He then put on only his sleeping robe and went immediately to sleep. He was way too tired to deal with pants right now.

"I hope I can walk when I wake up... *yawn* so worth it..." Lord Commander had said before sleeping, a small smile was on his face, and stayed there until he fell into the dreams. 

 

*End*  
For now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might continue this, depends if you guys want more!


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He had the heat again, but now he was interested in physical ways of getting rid of the heat. And it would interest best in using his Light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is for Inutoaluv! Thanks for the idea!

It was almost 9 at night, the Lord Commander had arrived to his room, getting a very bad case of the heat. The lord had a bag full of interesting toys that he had bought at a Intimate Sex Store. He put the bag on the bed and quickly began to remove his clothes. He then got on the bed, soon taking out the lube, then went on to take out the toys he had bought in the store. 

 

In the bag, was a slightly bigger than average dildo, a condom, and a sex paddle. Then, the Lord Commander began to prepare the dildo by putting the condom on it, also followed by lubricating it. Then, using the leftover lube, he lubricated his puckering anus, moaning at the feeling. After the lubrication, he positioned himself and the dildo. Then, he used his light to slide the dildo in slowly, moaning slightly loud at the feeling. After getting used to the feeling, he went on and used the Light to make the dildo move again, thrusting at a decent pace. He moaned, gripping in the bed sheets as he began to enjoy the wonderful pleasure. 

 

"A-ah... Mmmm... It feels so good... (Looks at the paddle) time for you to be useful.~" The Lord Commander had moaned out, soon using his Light towards the sex paddle. When he deemed himself ready, he used the paddle to spank himself hard, in which resulted in a extremely loud yelp of sudden pleasure. Then, he made the dildo go faster, moaning slightly louder, and yet another spank was made, yelping in pleasure. The spanks were a little bit painful, but it felt good, or so thought the Lord Commander. Then, before he knew it, the lord had orgasmed, moaning out of the top of his lungs. After reaching his orgasm, he felt like doing it again, except no penetration will happen, just the spanking. 

 

"Ok... (Takes the dildo out of his anus, moaning in response) Oh..." Said the Lord Commander, soon taking the dildo and removing the condom, throwing it away in the trash can he had, later hiding the dildo under his bed. Then, he positioned himself, "doggy" style. Then, he used his Light towards the paddle again. When he deemed himself ready, he spanked himself harder than last time, moaning loudly. Then another spanked happened, and another... 

 

This kept on for more than 30 minutes, until the Lord Commander couldn't take it anymore. He then took the sex paddle and also hid it under the bed. He then stood up from his bed, almost suddenly whining in pain. 

 

"Ow... I just n-need the lotion..." Said the lord, soon taking the lotion and applied some the rear cheeks, he hissed in pain and at the coldness of the lotion. After he had finally applied some lotion, he then began to dress in his night robe, but didn't even bother putting on underwear. Then, he got on the ned and laid down, soon getting comfortable under the covers, falling into the sweet dreams...

 

*The End*

For now...


	4. Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Lord Commander has bought a new vibrating butt plug. He wanted to put on a challenge for himself and avoid moaning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again Inutoaluv for the suggestion! It was more difficult than I thought... And didn't go much as planned.

It was a brand new day, and for the Lord Commander, it was a great day for a very difficult challenge. 

 

The other day, he had secretly bought a vibrating butt plug, immediately planning to use it for this day of the challenge. The planned challenge goes like this... 

 

When he is ready to go out of his room and do his usual day, he has to insert the butt plug in and set it to a low vibration. Every two hours that passes by, he has to raise the vibration level a bit more, until maximum level. The objective to the challenge is to AVOID moaning at all times, and to not cause any suspicion. Once the day ends, he will take it out and THEN have his own fun. 

 

When he deemed himself ready, he lubricated the butt plug and his anus, later followed by sliding the butt plug in. This caused him to moan a bit. Once he had finally put the butt plug in, he took the control device and turned it on to "very light," and a barely feelable vibration started, in which made the lord gasp slightly. He then slowly stood up and tried to walk normal, but it felt weird, in which it made him bite his lips to try and avoid moaning. Once he got used to the plug inside him while walking, he then took his tank top and put it on, followed by buttoning his robe on. 

 

"I hope I can get through the day without moaning..." Was what he had said before heading out the door. 

 

-

 

This was a bad idea...

 

The Lord Commander had gotten through "light," but now he was struggling with the "low" vibration, in which it made him bite his lips constantly. He was almost a sweating mess. He tried to keep distracting himself, but the guards kept reporting about E-351, in which made him stand without moving much. 

 

Right now, he was being informed by a guard about the whereabouts of the target. That was until the guard noticed something off, he saw that the Lord Commander was biting his lips, slightly shaking and sweating, along with hands made into shaky fists. He decided to ask.

 

"Uh... My Lord? Are you ok?" The guard had asked, the lord simply nodded. 

 

"Of course I am ok! What makes you ask, idiot?" The Lord Commander said coldly, somehow sounding almost sarcastic. The guard wanted to tell him something else, but he didn't dare to, as he knew he could not make the smaller alien any more angrier. The guard simply just shrugged it off. But little did he know, was that the Lord Commander was nowhere to be seen. 

 

"Sir? Lord Commander? Where did he go?" The guard had said, but later went on to kept searching status about the whereabouts of E-351. 

 

-

 

The Lord Commander had entered his room, locking the door behind him and quickly removed his robe and tank top, leaving himself naked. He couldn't handle it no more, the pleasure holding was killing him, he needed to cum. As he had positioned himself on the bed, he removed the butt plug, but later began to thrust it, now moaning loudly. Suddenly, he began to release his semen, moaning ever so loudly. After he had released his semen, he took the butt plug out and cleaned it, soon hiding it under his bed. 

 

He felt relieved, but also felt very ashamed. He had failed the challenge. 

 

"Oh well... Maybe next time..." He said, soon putting on his clothes back on and exiting his room. Maybe he would do this next time once he gets the chance.

 

*The End*

For now...


End file.
